Giving Away My Sister
by goldengreaser
Summary: Slightly AU- Two-Bit Matthews is giving his sister away but he is having second thoughts.


**Hey did you know there is a Winston School in Dallas? Just a fun fact and anyways I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_

She frowns when she sees herself in the mirror and turns to look at me. Her grey eyes are misty. I grab the handkerchief from my coat pocket and walk up behind her. "Here Little-Bit. We can't have you looking like a raccoon at the altar. The preacher might call animal control."

She lets out a sob and I sigh. "What in the world is the matter Little-Bit?"

She puts her face in her hands and mutters something I can barely make out. "Speak up. I'm getting death in my old age."

She tries not to laugh. I smile. "See that's better. Come on kiddo. This is supposed ta be a happy day."

"I'm not a kid." No I guess she isn't anymore. It's hard for me to accept. I can't help but picture a little girl in jeans and little red bow in a ponytail. She's a women now.

"I know."

She sobs again. "I don't think I can do this." I feel sad for her I really do. She's always been a very confident and vibrant girl; my own little hurricane in a dress.

I wrap my arms around her tightly. "Hey don't say that. You can do anything."

She laughs. "Not this. I, what if I can't be a wife. What if I'm not good enough for him. He can do better."

I let go and go to her side. I lift her chin so she's looking at me. "Look at me Little-Bit. He wants you, he loves you. And I don't want anyone, anyone telling me my favorite little sister is not good enough. I won't hear it."

Her lip twitches. "Two-Bit?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Yeha?"

"I'm your only little sister."

"All the more reason to be my favorite."

She sniffles. "what would I ever do without you?"

I smile at her. "Turn into an old cat lady like Miss Marston down the road. Ponyboy used to swear that place was haunted."

She smiles and laughs. "You made me go in there when I was nine. I cried and cried."

"Hey I came and got you."

"After two hours."

I shrug. "I've got your back though."

"You've always been there for me."

"That's what big brother's are for."

* * * * * * * * *

The music starts to play. A little girl throws the petals down the aisle. I can almost see her in the flower girl dress. I see her dirt smudged face sticking her tongue out. I can almost hear light laughter as she's being tickled. I turn my attention to the girl, no the woman, on the crook of my arm. I am in awe.

When did my little sister become so beautiful. Her hair is redder then mine, worn in a ringlet bun. It is fiddled with flower petals. Her cheeks are rosy and she is wearing makeup, not too much so she looks slutty, and not so little that she looks like a little girl.

Her grey eyes, so much like mine, are no longer misty. She's glowing. She looks like mom, who I see sitting up front. I'm giving my little sister a way today but I wish I could keep her forever, forever my little kid sister.

I didn't spend a lot of time with her when she was really small but as she got older she was my shadow. Somehow I had woken up and I suddenly felt protective over her.

She used to get so mad because I would scare off guys. I'd find out who wanted to date her, or who asked her out. I'd track him down and pull out a switch blade. More than half of them never came near my sister again. I didn't care. Nobody, just nobody was good enough for my sister. I wasn't going to have some hoodlum taking my sister out. I knew what backseats were for and I knew what was on their minds.

Hey if anyone knows how a hood treats a girl it would be me. I wrote that little black book.

She'd yell and fuss whenever I did it.

"_I'm not a child Keith."_

'_Could have fooled me. No sister of mine is going with a dumb hood."_

"_Pot tell the kettle he can't be black."_

"_Hey I know what's going on their heads. Those little ingrates got little brains and their not in their skulls either."_

_She laughed harshly. "Keith not everybody procreates so often he makes a rabbit look celibate. "_

_I scowled. "Hey what I do in my free time is my personal business."_

'_Then how come half the girls in town know about it, mmm."_

_My face turned red. "Well... I err.. um…"_

We aren't fighting today. She is all smiles now, no longer crying like in the bride room and not yelling like the teenager she once was.

I look at the altar, at the man she will marry. For the first time in my life I approve. I had my reservations but there is no other guy I trust enough to marry her.

He's smiling. When we were younger that was a rare thing. My sister has been good for him. And he's been good for her. The wild streak that came about when she turned thirteen is gone. She's matured.

I look back at my sister. She's radiant starring at him.

There is more than eight years between them, I had misgivings about that at first. But he's been my friend most of our lives and I know in the end it really doesn't matter. He loves her, adores her. And I know she's had her doubts but she's crazy about him even more so then the crush she had when she was like five or six.

He had his doubts at first, believed she didn't need to be saddled with a guy who looks like him, needs help sometimes him, and may never have kids like him. But my sister she is stubborn and he's what she wanted. So he'd what she got.

And to be honest I wouldn't approve of anyone else for sweet and shy little Johnnycakes, although he aint so little anymore.

The music stops and before I know it we are at the altar. Johnny's grin grows wider then I have ever seen it. At his side holding on to the handle of his chair I see Pony grinning like mad too. None of us ever thought Johnny would find the right girl. Funny that she was right there all along.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, John Cade and Hanna Matthews make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. John and Hanna will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of John and Hanna. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?

I kissed Hanna's cheek and squeezed her hand. This is the hardest thing I've ever done. "Her brother and mother do."

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for John and Hanna from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing are there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

Do you John Cade take Hanna Matthews to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." He turned to my baby sister.

Do you Hanna Matthews take John Cade to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I will. I will, I will." Everyone laughed. She is no doubt related to me. We both have the same sense of humor. But I think she was just excited.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Pony dug in his coat pocket and handed them to the minister. Thank God he wasn't his usually absent minded self.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these rings on her/their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.

John, in placing this ring on Hanna finger, repeat after me: BRIDE'S NAME), you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Hanna bent down and Johnny stumbled to get the ring on. He blushed but Hanna just blew him a kiss. I'm glad he has someone who sees pass the I injuries the fire has left him with.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Hanna, in placing this ring on John's finger, repeat after me: John, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Hanna took Johnny's hand and kissed it. She stroked his scars lovingly and slipped on the ring. "With this ring I thee wed."

May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as John and Hannah have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Oklahoma and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

Hanna smoothed out her dress and sat down on Johnny's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same to her. The locked lips and the crowd clapped. I even heard some whoops coming from the groomsmen. I felt myself blush. It's not easy seeing your kid sister make out with one of your best friends even if he is her husband.

They let go.

* * * * * *

The music is playing. Hanna sits on Johnny's lap and sort of sways. They're happy. So I'm happy. I didn't lose my baby sister. I gained a brother, even if I had him all along.

**Just a cute idea that popped into my mind. I will update my other stories I'm just in a rut right now. Sorry. **

**Next month is the fifth anniversary of my starting fanfiction, though not necessarily posting.. Five years have done me wonders. I've gone from fangirl to a true fanfiction writer. To celebrate I have decided to host a challenge. Here it is:**

**Write a realistic and well detailed AU fic in which one of the Curtis parents, just one survives the car crash. Stick to cannon characterization and include if you like step parents, severe injuries, physiological damage due to the death of a spouse, but no sisters or gang/oc girl romance. Help me celebrate Please.**

**I found the wedding vows from the preacher online. I do not know much about weddings as I have only been to one and have yet to be married myself. I hope I got everything right.**


End file.
